captainwarbonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Military
Imperial Military The Imperial Military is under the good command of President Blue. It is allies with The Swiss, The EITC, and The Royal Navy, it also is allies with Pirates. The Imperial Military is also accepting new recruits, if you are interested message me on my Message Wall to sign up! The Imperial Military also is connected to The Secret Branch of Imperial Team. The Imperial Military is Now the Official Country of Germany! Note: The Imperial Military's Timeline is 1700's, and is with The Swiss in these times. Current Status The Imperial Military is Currently in Peace. Flags The Imperial Military has several flags for each occassion. Imperial Military Flag13-Merchant:Trade.jpg|Merchant Flag, used for Trading to friendly countries. Imperial_Military_Flag13-Miliary.jpg|War Flag, used in Battles, and posted in Captured Territory, then the National Flag gets posted after the war. Ranks/Classes The Imperial Military has ranks and classes to help determine authority. Below is a list of ranks and classes that The Imperial Military has. Ranks President (IMP1): Blue2095 Vice President***** (IMP2): 5-Star Admiral (IMO1): 4-Star Admiral (IMO2): 3-Star Admiral (IMO3): 2-Star Admiral (IMO4): 1-Star Admiral (IMO5): Admiral**** (IMO6): 5-Star General (IMO7): 4-Star General (IMV1): 3-Star General (IMV2): 2-Star General (IMV3): 1-Star General (IMV4): General (IMV5): Major*** (IMV6): Brigadier (IMV7): Colonel (IMS1): Captain (IMS2): Commander (IMS3): Officer (IMS4): Lieutenant (IMS5): Veteran** (IMS6): Corporal (IMS7): Sergeant (IMT1): Private (IMT2): Johnny131 Recruit* (IMT3): Mr. Cooleo, DarkApollo13 Note: * = Trainee, ** = Soldier, *** = Veteran, **** = Officer, ***** = President Classes Imperial: Blue2095 Supreme: Master: Elite: First Class: Best Member of The Month There is Currently No Best Member of The Month ( BMTM ) Vote for the New BMTM for December! Who do you Think Should be the Best Member of The Month? Blue Infamous Seadog Mr. Black Freebooter Special Ranks/Classes The Current Special Ranks Are: *Recruiter *Navy SEIAs ( Pronounced ' See-A ' ) 'Weekly Training' The Imperial Military has Weekly Training to Keen Up Soldiers. There are Positions for Each Training Session. *'Trainer: The Leaders of The Session, They Are In Charge of Train Points, Time, Enemies Defeated, Etc.' *'Co-Trainer: Same Duties as The Trainer, But They are 2nd In Charge.' *'Student: These are The Only Free-To-Attack Members, Meaning They Can Attack With/Without Permission.' *'Safety Guard: They Heal Students With Permission, and Revive Students With/Without Permission.' *'Assisters: They Attack the Enemy Target if The Student Needs Help, They Require Permission To Do So.' This Weeks' Training is Saturday at 12:00 PM ET on Testing Area 3. Trainer: Blue Co-Trainer: Infamous Student: Freebooter, Mr Black Safety Guard: Seadog Assister: Seadog Navy The Imperial Navy is The Transportation Cause of The Imperial Army. It also Provides Bombardment, and Also Naval Combat. The Fleet of Honor The Fleet of Speed Temporals Temporal Fleets are Fleets that Are Made For Certain Occasions. When the Mission is Finished, The Ships Revert to Their Original Fleets. Each Temproal Fleet has The Following Positions: *Leader, The Leader is in Charge of the Whole Fleet. It's Captain, Is Considered a "Temporal Admiral". *Co-Leader, They are Second in Charge of the Whole Fleet. If the Leader is Sunk, the Co-Leader Takes Charge. *Battleship, These Ships are the Sea-to-Sea Combat Ships. They Protect The Fleet While It's Sailing to Their Destination. *Destroyer, These Ships are The Bombardment Ships, They Bombard the Coast While The Troops Land. Sometimes They Aren't Put in A Temporal Fleet. *Carrier, These Ships Carry the Troops, Most of the Ships are Carriers. Though Some Might Not Be, They are Essential for Landings. The Combined Pacific Fleet The Combined Pacific Fleet was Used for the War on China. It was to Set Sail West, Around the Pacific, Until It Hit Japan. The Purpose of This Movement was To Liberate Japan from China, Since Japan was Invaded by China. Best Ship of The Month There is Currently No Best Ship of The Month ( BSTM ) Vote for the New BSTM for December! What Ship do you Think Should be the Best Ship of The Month? The Blue Eagle The Dark-Blade Eagle The Dark Eagle The Lightning Eagle The Skysail Eagle The Shadow Eagle Bases of Operation ( I will Add Pages of The Bases Later ) Forts Fort Trade - Port Royal ( Fort Charles ) Fort Fire - Padres Del Fuego ( Fort Dundee ) Fort Royal - Kingshead Fort Dark - Thieves' Den ( Tortuga ) Fort Superior - Royal Caverns ( Port Royal ) Encampments Camp Checkout - Fort Trade Camp Skeleton - Padres Del Fuego ( At The Back ) Camp Outpost - Tortuga Camp Death - Thieves' Den ( Camp for Prisoners ) Camp Blood - Royal Caverns ( Camp for Prisoners ) Camp Torture - Catacombs ( Camp for Prisoners ) Camp Pain - Mines ( Camp for Prisoners ) Docking Bays Dock Commerce - Port Royal Dock Coin - Tortuga Dock Gold - Padres Del Fuego Dock Hope - Raven's Cove Treasureholds Supplies Treasurehold - Rumrunner's Isle Welfare Treasurehold 1 - Devil's Anvil ( Barbossa's Grotto ) Welfare Treasurehold 2 - Isla Tormenta ( Gold Room ) Testing Areas Testing Area 1 - Isla Cangrejos Testing Area 2 - Cutthroat Isle Testing Area 3 - Outcast Isle Bases Diplomacy Base - Raven's Cove French Base - Ile D'Etable De Porc Spanish Base - Isla De La Avaricia ( No Longer in Use, Due To the War on Spain ) Pirata Base - Tortuga Best Base of The Month There is Currently No Best Base of The Month ( BBTM ) December's Base Category is: Forts Vote for the New BBTM for December! What Base do you Think Should be the Best Base of The Month? Fort Trade Fort Fire Fort Royal Fort Dark Fort Superior Inter-National Associations Bold = Allied, ''Italics = Uneasy,'' '''Underline = War ' *'Switzerland ' *'USA ' *'UK ' *'France ' *'Russia''' *'Brazil ' *'UCA ( United Countries of Africa )' *'Australia ' *'Mexico' *'Canada ' *'Ireland ' *'Greece ' *'Poland' *'Korea' *'UCP ( United Countries of The Pacific )' *'Mongolia' *'Middle East ' *'Chile' *'Argentina' *'Ecuador ' *'Denmark' Controlled Areas Captured Asia *China *Vietnam *Laos *India Europe *Spain Purchased North America *Carribean Islands Asia *Japan Joinings North America *Empire of Alaska Europe *Germany *Italy Empire of Alaska The Empire of Alaska is a Shared Territory Between The U.S., and The Imperial Military. The Senatoral Council The Senatoral Council Takes Charges of The Life Lines of The Imperial Military, There are Seven Positions in it They Are: The Imperial Senatoral Counciler ( Leader of The Senatoral Council ) - Johnny131 The Vice Imperial Senator Counciler ( Vice Lead of The Senatoral Council ) - Mr. Cooleo Senatoral Counciler of Associations -DarkApollo13 Senatoral Counciler of Trade Senatoral Counciler of Infastructure Senatoral Counciler of Wealth Senatoral Counciler of Agriculture Wanted The Following Men are Wanted, Reward Paid in Imperial Pounds of Gold. New: Danger Level, and Clan. Clan is Used for a Better Description of Their Allegiance, While Danger Level ( Ranges 1-10, 10 Being the Highest ) Measures the Danger Level for That Person. Sign Up Requirements To Sign Up, for The Imperial Military You ''MUST AND I MEAN MUST ''Complete These Requirements: *Talk to a Recruiter ( Recruiters will be Italicatized ). *Fill Out Your Application, **Put Why You Want To Join **Fill in a List of Previous Guilds **State if You Are Willing to Die in Cold-Blooded Warfare. If all these Requirements Are Filled Out, You Can Tell The Recruiter to Officially Recruit You. Newletters These are About In-Guild Events, or Out-Guild Events that Pose Sufficent Interest. November Sorry for the Late Newsletters, but, Here's the Newsletters for November. 18-24 #Darn Spanish #War on Mexico #Solutions to The Spanish #Friendly Swiss are Awesome #Goals for The Furture #Conclusion Darn Spanish If You're Like Me, you Probably HATE the Spanish. Yes, a Big Deal is What Spain is Doing Right Here. I Hate them So Darn Bad! Here's Some Problems Regarding Spain. *Claiming Most of Europe *Threatening Switzerland ( Mass Roleplay ) *Invading England =Claiming Most of Europe = They Think Just Because they ' Founded This, Oh We Founded that Too, These Guys Serve Us, THE QUEEN IS MY WIFE!! ' They Think they can Just Waltz Right to Governing The Most of Europe. DARN THEM!!! =Threatening Switzerland ( Mass Roleplay ) = They See Switzerland as a Problem, as We Rebel Against Their Movements. They Think we are Peasants and Terrible People. Well, Spain Doesn't Realize the REAListics of The Problem. I will Not Tell the Public World, Due to Possible Espoinage by Enemies, Though Spain is in Real Trouble. =Invading England = Spain Thought they Sat Around Too Long so They Want to Take Ireland, Well, Bad Choice. Spain You are Going to Get Your Butt Kicked by The Thing you Have Just Demonstrated Yourselves. You Better Increase Birth Rate by 50%, Because you are Going to Get it Bad. War on Mexico A lot of People Wonder Why we Declared War on Mexico, Well, Who Founded it? Spain! So, we Intend to Remove the Darn Spanish From all Areas and Ancenstries of The World, I Hope They Like No Hiding Spot. Solutions to The Spanish Once Again, I Cannot Reveal the Solutions due to Espionage, So I will Probably Post it In a Letter Newsletter, When Spain is Gone for Good. Friendly Swiss are Awesome Even Though we are Pulled into a War by the Swiss, It still is Fun to be Active with The Military. Also it Provides More than Infastructural Work, and Agriculture. Finally, We can do some Military Work. This will be a Great Deal to Enhance New Troops and Keep our Forces Active. Also the Swiss have been SO Friendly to Us These Past Weeks, Its Great to Finally have Some Awesome Friends like The Swiss to Hang Around. Goals for The Future Here are the Weekly Set of Goals for The Future as of 18-24. *Destroy Spain *Capture Mexico *Thank Swiss Conclusion So there you have it, a Big Deal of The Darn Spanish. This Whole Newsletter is Just Based on Those Sinners. Darn Spanish - Overview of Problem War on Mexico - Because of Spanish Solutions to Spanish - Part of The Overview Friendly Swiss are Awesome - Allies for The War ( and For Being so Friendly ) Goals for The Future - All Caused by The Spanish ( Except Friendly Swiss are Awesome, They are Always Awesome. Closures/Disclaimers This has Been a Message From Imperial Press, Thank You For Reading. Author - The President Himself Editor - Johnny131 ( Imperial Press ) Revisor - Johnny131 ( Imperial Press ) Publisher - Johnny131 ( Imperial Press ) Disclaimer: ©opyRight, All ®ights ®eserved - Anyone Found Guilty of Copying This Content, Will be Fined $250,000, and have a Long Term in The Highest Degree of Federal Prison. Events These Events Happen Annually, Please Celebrate Them! ( They are Public to All Members ) Public Conferences These Conferences are For Meeting of Guilds to Discuss Purchases, Wars, Alliances, etc. If YOU Would Like to Stage a Conference With Us, Say so Just Below! ( Comment Field, NOTE: To Make a Conference, You Need the Following in the Comment: Whos Meeting With Us, Their Guild, Date. Some Conferences Might be Canceled or Moved to Another Time. ''') '''Open Times: *'Today, 12:00 PM ET' *'Today, 1:00 PM ET ' *'Today, 2:00 PM ET' *'Today, 3:00 PM ET' *'Today, 4:00 PM ET' *'Today, 5:00 PM ET' *'Today, 6:00 PM ET' *'Today, 7:00 PM ET' *'Today, 8:00 PM ET' *'Today, 9:00 PM ET' *'Today, 10:00 PM ET' *'Today, 11:00 PM ET' You can Select From One of These Times, For Your Own Convience. ''' '''NOTE: The Later the Conference, The Less Likely We Will be Able to Attend. War Timeline War on Mexico November 16, 2012 *The Imperial Military Declares War on Mexico, for Pro-Spanish Feelings. *The Imperial Eagle Navy Meets at The Carribean Island Navy HQ at The Dominican Republic. November 17, 2012 *Johnny131, Mr. Cooleo, and DarkApollo13 Steal Mexican Intelligence Reaveling Plans to Attack The Carribean Islands. *A MASSIVE Convoy of Troops Sail To The Carribean Islands, Arrival Time 3 Days. *Troops on The Carribean Islands Build Up Defensives, and The Navy Starts Making Blockades of Mexican Ports. November 18, 2012 *The Mexican Fleets are Sunk at the Ports, and it's Former Spanish Ally Ships ( Resistance Controlling ) Are Sunk by the Excellent Defensive Measures. *The Spanish Resistance Dies Away After the Sinking of Their Armada, Which Carried all The Resistance Troops, and Sailors. *The MASSIVE Convoy, Now the Atlanta Islands Fleet, Is Spotted, 2 Days Away from Arrival Time. *The Blockading Ships Start an Early Bombardment on The Mexican Coastline. November 19, 2012 *The Atlanta Islands Fleet is 1 Day Away From Arrival Time. *The Mexican Coast is Devasted by The Massive Bombard the Imperial Ships Give It. *The Invasion Plans of Mexico are Drafting by The Imperial High Command. November 20, 2012 *The Convoy Arrives, the Imperial Eagle Navy Prepares the ' Screacher ' Bombardment. *The Special Marine Elite Corps Disable Enemy Defenses and Assassinate Beach Defense Commanders. *The Marines Begin the Landing on Mexican Beaches, Finding Little Difficulty in The Landings. November 21, 2012 *All the Eastern Beaches of Mexico are Captured, the Western Beaches are Confused and Starved. *The First Imperial Commander Steps on the Sand of Mexico, his Name Johnny131. *Johnny131 and Many Other Commanders Discuss the Inland Invasion of Mexico. November 22, 2012 *The Planning is Over, Attack Group A ( AGA ) Will Attack from The East Priving to the Capital. *Attack Group B ( AGB ) Will Take all the Land West Until they Hit the Capital. *Attack Group C ( AGC ) Will Soften the West for Attack Group D ( AGD ) *AGD Will Take all Western Territory to Meet with AGB and AGA, with AGC Following Behind. *The Attack Groups ( AG ) Start the Invasion. November 23, 2012 *The AGs have Taken All the Border Lines and Begin to Surround Mexico City. *The Capital is Starved, the Mexican President sends out a Message of Unconditional Surrender. *The Imperial Military has Finished Their 3rd More Realistic War in a Week. War on France November 4, 2012 *Operation Eagle Scape is Renewed, The Imperial Military Declares War on France. *Naval Ships Blockades France's Coastlines. *Troops Under Johnny's Command March into France from The South. *Troops Under Blue's Command March into France from The North. *Troops Under Blue's Command March into France from The East. *The Navy Bombards France, While Marines Land from The West. *The NESW ( North, East, South, West ) Forces Clog into France Capturing it. *The War is over in Stunningly One Day. War on India September 22, 2012 *Operation Eagle Scape is Launched, Plans are Made to Invade India. *The Imperial Military Declares War on India. *Attack Group 1 Takes Land From The North Down to New Delphi . *Attack Group 2 Takes India's ' Pennisula ' Piece. *Attack Group 3 Takes the Rest of India *India is Captured in Just One Day of Imperial Assault. War on Spain August 4, 2012 *The Imperial Military has Declared War on Spain. August 5, 2012 *The Imperial Military Meets With The Swiss, Discussing The First Strike on Spain. August 28, 2012 *With Lack of Attack Plans, The Imperial Military has Called Peace with Spain. The War is Over, and The Swiss have to Fight Spain, Alone. August 30, 2012 *The Imperial Military has Surprisingly ' Re ' Declared War on Spain. *The Imperial Military Decides to Not Fight With Switzerland. *The Imperial Military Rapidly Storms Spain's Beaches, and Borders. The Entire Spanish Border is Taken by Imperial Personel. *The Imperial Military takes Spain's Islands, They Fight Alone on Their Home Territory. *3 Attack Groups are Organized. *Attack Group 1A (AG1A) will Attack from The North and Take Land Up To Valladolid. *Attack Group 2A (AG2A) Will Come From the East and Gain Land To Zaragoza. '' *Attack Group 3A (AG3A) Will Attack Up To ''Toledo. '' *The Attack Groups Join and Surround ''Madrid. ''August 31, 2012 *''Madrid is Captured! *The Spanish are Defeated and The War on Spain is Finally Over! War on China August 4, 2012 *The Imperial Military has Declared War on China. *Fellow Asain Countries have Become Uneasy With The Imperial Military. These Countries are: Russia, Mongolia, Korea, and Vietnam. *The Dark-Blade Eagle Ports in Tokyo, Dropping Off Troops for the War on China. *The Dark Eagle Makes an Emergency Run to Drop Off Left-Behind Troops to Tokyo. *Intelligence Reports That The Chinese have Taken Tokyo! The Attack Troops are Delayed. August 5, 2012 *The Chinese Have Captured the Troops in Tokyo, in The House of Chung. *Italy, and Germany have Agreed to Assist with The Chinese Problem. *Japan is Captured by The Chinese. *Germany Sets Sail for Japan then China. *The Italians Set Sail for Tokyo. *The Chinese Attack the Italian Ships. *The Dark Eagle Takes Over The Rescue of The Captured Troops. *The Troops have Been Rescued and Taken Back to Fort Trade. August 6, 2012 *The Dark-Blade Eagle, The Shadow Eagle, The Skysail Eagle, and The Lightning Eagle (Now Known as ' The 'Combined Pacific Fleet ') Set Sail for Japan. August 7, 2012 *The Combined Pacific Fleet Sink the Chinese Coast Guard with Ease. *The Combined Pacific Fleet Lands it's Troops, and Have Begun Bombarding The Chinese Coast. *A Successful Beachhead Has Been Made. The Troops Await Further Orders to Liberate Tokyo. August 17, 2012 *The Germans Land on the Beachhead. August 18, 2012 *After a Long Wait, the Troops Charge into Tokyo. *Tokyo is Liberated, The Japanese Rebellion is Readied. August 19, 2012 *The Japanese take back Japan and Set Sail with The Imperial Military, and Germany to Go on the Offensive! *Italy Catches Up and Meets the Invasion Force off The Chinese Coast. August 20, 2012 *The Invasion Force Begins the Bombardment. August 21, 2012 *The Troops Land and Take the Coast with Ease. *A Successful Beachhead is Made. August 22, 2012 *More Troops Land on The Beachhead. *Chinese Invaders Attack the Beachhead, but It is Futile. *The Invasion Force is Divided Into 655 Groups, Each Group for Each City. *More Troops Land, They Go To Beijing and Cut if Off from Supplies. *More Troops Land, they Reinforce the Groups. *The Rest of The Troops Land, The Ships go Back to Port. *The Rest Attack the Villages, and Rural Areas. August 23, 2012 *Surface China is Captured! *Underground China has Been Discoved, The Troops Invade This Network of Tunnels, Compounds, and Cities. August 24, 2012 *Underground China is Captured! *The War on China is Over At Last! *Sao Feng is Executed Personally by The President Himself. The Other High Command Members are Executed by Firing Squad. War on Vietnam August 7, 2012 *Vietnam Declares War on The Imperial Military, To Help Their Neighbors, China. *Vietnam Readies its ' War Machine ' to Attack The Imperial Military. August 8, 2012 *Imperial Senator Infamous Charges into The Vietnamese Parliament and Forces Peace. *The War is Over With no Battles or Anything. August 31, 2012 *The Imperial Military Declares War on Vietnam. *Vietnam is Being Devasted by Various Attacks. September 1, 2012 *Vietnam has Been Captured! War on Laos September 1, 2012 *The Imperial Military Declares War on Laos. Prior For Not Giving Permission to Move Troops Through Laos to Vietnam. *Troops Rush in Very Quickly. *Laos is Captured! Category:Guilds Category:Imperial Military Category:Imperial Team Category:Roleplaying